This invention relates to a transmission control device for vehicles.
A typical construction of conventional automatic transmission control devices includes a torque converter, a transmission mechanism, an oil pressure pump, a mechanical selector, a manually operated valve which controls oil circuits for realizing a desired transmission range, and a shift valve which upon reception of an electric signal, operates the transmission mechanism in a desired transmission range. The transmission ranges are ordinarily made of D range (driving range), 2nd range, L range, N range (neutral range), R range (reverse range) and P range (parking range), and any one of these ranges is selected by a mechanical selector. For realizing the selection, the selector is interlinked with the manually operated valve through a mechanical linkage. Accordingly, the conventional device inevitably increases the size of the selector, and necessitates the mechanical linkage, thus restricting the freedom of vehicle design and interfering with the aesthetics of the interior of the vehicle.